


Sleeping with the Enemy

by VillainousVixen



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake might be sleeping with the enemy, but he really did like it rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

Jake groaned as his back was slammed against the closed door. His head fell back so hard that even Simon heard the thud. He didn’t say anything. Jake took a moment, as if he were assessing the damage, then pulled Simon closer.

            “No,” Simon hissed. He wrapped one hand around both of Jake’s wrists and pinned them above his head. “Did you bring them?” Jake nodded. “You can speak.”

            “In my bag,” Jake answered. “I could get into so much trouble for this, Si.”

            “I don’t much care. Turn around.”

            Jake did as he was told. He already knew exactly what Simon wanted. He pressed his palms flat to the door, planted his legs shoulder width apart, and waited.

            “Are you going to frisk me?” he teased. He should have known better.

            “Oh yeah,” Simon answered. But first, he opened Jake’s bag and sorted through the clothes until he found the shiny silver cuffs. He left them on the top of the bag, and turned his attention to Jake.

            He ran his hands over every inch of his body. He lingered a little too long on each curve of muscle; the bulge of his upper arms and the flat plains of his stomach. When he reached his legs, the muscles trembled beneath his hands, and he smiled.

            “Hands…” he whispered. Jake knew. He put both hands behind his back, and waited while the cuffs were closed around his wrists. The metal was cold when he pulled against it experimentally.

            Simon turned him around, pinning him to the door with one arm across his throat.

            “Say it,” he instructed. Jake shook his head. “Jake, I need you to say it baby. What’s the safe word?” Simon insisted.

            “I don’t need one,” Jake replied. “I don’t want you to stop.”

            Simon wanted to refuse. Wanted to insist that Jake just picked a damn word, cos picking one didn’t mean he had to use it. But what he wanted more was to pin Jake to the floor and fuck him, so hard he couldn’t remember what it was like to be with anyone else.

            He lowered Jake to the floor gently. He wanted to push him, but being unable to catch himself, the police officer was too likely to get hurt. Next time, Simon decided, he’d push him before he put the cuffs on. Next time.

            This time he was already distracted by the curve of Jake’s ass in his tight jeans, and pulled them down.

            Jake tried to kick them off, but Simon’s hand slapping against his ass made him still, and they stayed tangled around his ankles.

            “Stay still, or it will just get worse,” Simon whispered against the back of his neck. Jake whimpered, but didn’t say anything. “I know it’s your first time, baby, so I’m not gonna make you stay quiet…”

            “It’s not,” Jake whispered against the floor. Simon watched as the back of his neck burnt red with the blush that swept over his skin. Simon smiled, and pressed a kiss to the hot skin.

            “Oh really?” he asked. “Well, we’ll be talking about that later,” he went on. “For now, you can make as much noise as you need, ok baby?”

            “Yes,” Jake replied.

            “Good boy,” Simon muttered, punctuating each word with another slap against Jake’s ass.  

            He changed the intensity with each strike, varying between slaps so hard they echoed around the room, and taps so gentle they just made Jake whimper for more.

            The pale skin turned the most delicious shade of red, and was hot to the touch, before Simon stopped. Jake was sobbing against the floor when he stopped, and planted light kisses all over the burning skin.

            “Talk to me baby?”

            “Oh, please…” Jake whispered. “Si, fuck me. Please…”

            Simon yanked open his belt, and without any further preparation he thrust hard into Jake. The police officer cried out, and Simon almost stopped. Almost. He paused, counted to ten in his head, but Jake didn’t say anything. So he started to move.

            It was rough, and Jake was tight, and the lack of preparation meant his muscles were like a vice around Simon’s erection, which throbbed desperately at the pressure.

            “God…Jake…” he whispered against his lover’s neck. “I can’t…I need…”

            Jake might have laughed, if his throat hadn’t ached so much from the sobbing, and he would have moved but he wasn’t sure he could.

            “Talk to me, Si,” he pleaded. His voice wasn’t more than a croak, but it still made Simon smile.

            “I’m going to fuck you,” Simon whispered, hips moving harder again. “I’m going to make you scream baby, going to make you beg. You’re going to explode for me, aren’t you?”

            “Yes,” Jake whispered, as if he had any choice in the matter. “Please, Si, I’ll say anything. I’ll do anything. Just please…harder.”

            “Not hard enough for you?” Si tease, slamming his hips forwards. “We’ll have to fix that.”

            Jake screamed when the head of Simon’s erection slammed into his prostate, and the solicitor shoved forwards again even harder.

            Simon felt the pressure building in the pit of his stomach, felt his balls tighten ready to explode,

            “Cum for me, Jake.”

            Jake wished he could say no, just because he wished he wasn’t so completely under Simon’s control. But he couldn’t, and he was, and when Simon bit down just a little too hard on the back of his neck, he coated the wooden floor beneath him with his come.

            Simon swore violently, and exploded inside his lover.

            “Jesus…” he muttered. He rolled away from Jake, not even caring about the wooden floor beneath his back.

            “Thank you,” Jake replied. “I really love it when you do that.”

            “I know,” Simon murmured. “Shower?” he asked.

            “I’ll catch you up. Can you…” Jake struggled to sit up, hands still caught up behind his back.

            “Oh, yeah, of course,” Simon answered. He found the key in Jake’s bag, and released his wrists. They were fresh red marks around each wrist, where he’d been pulling on the cuffs. “We should probably get you a padded set.”

            “I don’t care,” Jake countered. “I like them,” he insisted, rubbing the marks.

            Simon didn’t say anything. He watched as Jake rubbed at the marks on his wrists, and tried to decide which was sexier; Jake all locked up for him, or the marks that it left behind.

            When he came out of the shower, Jake was sprawled out on the bed, naked.

            “Are we ok?” Simon asked. Jake nodded.

            “Of course we are,” he answered. “Come on. It’s been a long day, and I want you.”

            “Want me how?” Simon asked. He pulled off the towel around his waist and tossed it into the laundry basket. Jake caught his hand, and pulled him down onto the bed, on top of him.

            “Please come to bed?” Jake whispered.

            “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

            Simon covered both of them with the duvet, and wrapped Jake up in his arms.           

            “Tell me if I ever hurt you, ok?” he whispered against Jake’s hair.

            “I will,” Jake answered. “But I like it rough, you know that. You also know that I am going to get into trouble if I get caught bringing my cuffs home.”

            “We can buy some,” Simon assured him. “In the morning. Go to sleep, baby.”

            Jake just nodded, snuggling further into Simon’s body, and closed his eyes.


End file.
